Malama Ka Po'e
Malama Ka Po'e (Care For One's People) is the 19th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A case from 25 years ago forces Grover to take his family on the run when a dangerous mob boss tracks him down to seek revenge. Plot The episode began with a comedic scene of Grover and McGarrett eating pancakes at the Wailana Coffee House. After notorious cheapskate McGarrett paid the bill (with money that he won from Grover!), Grover was suddenly drawn outside to talk to some guy on the sidewalk. McGarrett noticed this, and within the space of 12 seconds as he left the restaurant, both Grover and this guy completely disappeared. Grover does not respond to Five-0's phone calls, and Kono, using the first of several examples of extreme investigate powers during this show, snoops in Grover's cel phone text messages to see that there is a call coming from a blocked number from around the time McGarrett and Grover left the restaurant. Kono is immediately able to see the actual number and figure out that this call was made by Frank Zagar, the guy on the sidewalk, without any indication as to how she did this. After running his name through NCIC, the National Crime Information Center, Five-0 sees that Zagar works for the FBI in Philadelphia. Zagar was played by Mark Valley, who gave a very good performance. A scene follows reminiscent of the original Five-O where McGarrett gets jerked around by the feds (in this case, the FBI), who won't let him talk to Zagar. The agent was Grover's handler for a case back in 1989 where Grover was "a high-value asset." Undeterred, McGarrett gets the deus ex machina-like Joe White to dig up info, via some contact, that Grover, using the alias Sean Darius, was part of a task force back then that infiltrated the Philadelphia Black Mafia, a street gang "who controlled vice, drugs, even some cops." (Joe White does not actually appear in the show.) McGarrett has a brainstorm, deducing that two members of this criminal enterprise convicted in 1992 who "had the most to lose" were Aaron Barnes Senior (who died in prison 7/25/2011) and his son Aaron Barnes Junior (released from jail 7/25/2015). Then Chin Ho pulls up "the phone records of everyone with known ties to Barnes Jr., including his attorney, Benjamin Rusk" (seriously!). And guess who has been talking to Rusk? None other than Clay Maxwell, Grover's friend who was sent to federal prison in Marion, Illinois after the previous episode where Grover revealed that Maxwell stole a large amount of money when the two of them were on the Chicago police force together years before. Since that show, there has been no mention whatsoever of all the offenses Grover committed towards Maxwell, including breaking and entering, kidnapping, assault, forcible confinement, and destruction of property. There is also no indication how Maxwell knew about Barnes Jr. and that his lawyer was Rusk. Presumably Grover told him about this at some point, so it seems Grover planted the seeds of his own destruction by telling his former partner about not only his undercover activities in Philadelphia, but also his witness protection-like existence in Hawaii! DUH! Meanwhile, Grover and his family are on the run, taking a boat from Oahu to Molokai where they intend to get an FBI-financed flight back to the mainland. But after arriving on Molokai, brainstorms are the order of the day, with Grover quickly figuring out that the FBI agents helping Zagar are bogus (and, in fact, their real life equivalents are dead back on Oahu). A suspensful chase through the back roads of Molokai ensues, with Grover and family in their SUV attempting to run Zagar and his two pals off the road and then escape from them in the jungle. Having heard that Barnes Jr. (Kasper Nelson) is also on his way to Molokai, back on Oahu, McGarrett and Kono commandeer a helicopter from Makani Kai Helicopters, very similar to the one used on Magnum, P.I., numbered N369MH, and also head to Molokai. Kono's facial reactions during this trip have to be seen to be believed. On arriving at the "Molokai airport" (which has no resemblance to the real thing), they spot SUVs by a nearby "old sugar mill" which is where Barnes Jr. and his pals are waiting for word from Zagar that Grover and his family are dead. Although there is no indication how McGarrett lands the helicopter near this mill without anyone noticing, this happens, and he and Kono sneak up and the usual firefight ensues without Five-0 getting a scratch. Barnes Jr. and his pals are knocked off, and Grover and family manage to take care of the FBI agents, bogus and otherwise, who are after them. Notes * Lou Grover and his family were being targeted by his old friend Clay Maxwel for setting him up for stealing and murder. Ike HanauUmia Ka Hanu * When Barnes Jr. sends a plane to an airfield in North Oahu as a diversion, McGarrett threatens its pilot with death to make him reveal that the flight was a hoax. It is interesting to note however that McGarrett's trigger finger never once went into the trigger guard. * When Maxwell calls Barnes Jr.'s lawyer from the prison, the phone number is 618-555-0157. Bogus "555" numbers are all over the place in this episode. The numbers that Grover has received text messages from are 808-555-0115, 808-555-0179 and 808-555-0107. Zagar's cel phone number, though blocked, is actually (267) 555-0119. Zagar's FBI agent number is 3984-5720. * As they leave their house to go on the run, Grover takes all of his family's cel phones and cooks them in the microwave. Later, when McGarrett opens the microwave after he hears its beeping meaning "whatever inside is finished," a blast of smoke comes out. Why didn't McGarrett or Chin Ho smell this when they first came in the place? * The case against Barnes Jr. was numbered 25459-14085; that against his father was 25422-07764. * McGarrett uses the expression "son of a bitch." * The helicopter that Five-0 "requisitions" to get to Molokai is TC's helicopter from Magnum PI * Several of the shots at the end of the show as McGarrett and Kono greet Grover and his family on Molokai are in slow motion Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people. * Kono Kalakaua killed 2 people. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. * Renee Grover killed 1 person. Quotes (sitting in a booth eating pancakes) Lou Grover: Mmm. Steve McGarrett: (muffled): I'm telling you, man. They have the best. They have the best pancakes on the Island, hands down. Lou Grover: These pancakes are the bomb. Steve McGarrett: Unbelievable. You know what it is? Lou Grover: There ain't even a close second. Steve McGarrett: It's a combination of maple and this haupia, this coconut syrup they have. Lou Grover: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: That combo is crazy. Lou Grover: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: You know what Danny does? Hm? (Steve taps a syrup) ( Lou makes a disgusted face and groans) Steve McGarrett: Boysenberry. (Lou moans and shakes his head) Steve McGarrett: It's disgusting, right? (Lou moans some more in agreement) Steve McGarrett: See? It's so wrong. Lou Grover: Can't have no fruit on top of pancakes. The only fruit I'm putting on top of my pancakes is coconut. Steve McGarrett: Well, coconut's not a fruit. It's a drupe. Lou Grover: It's a what? Steve McGarrett: A drupe. It's any fruit with an outer skin, pulpy middle and, uh, you know, seed inside of it. Lou Grover: I just remembered. Steve McGarrett: What's that? Lou Grover: I don't care. Steve McGarrett: Oh yeah. Lou Grover: 'Cause I'm eating pancakes; I'm not writing a dissertation. Steve McGarrett: Nice. You're welcome. I love that. Lou Grover: Mmm. Hey, speaking of old Detective Sunshine. Steve McGarrett: Yeah? Lou Grover: What'd he go to Vegas for? Steve McGarrett: Well, Danny is actually, uh, (smiling) chaperoning Grace's cheerleading team to a competition. (Steve and Lou start laughing) Lou Grover: You gonna make me choke on my food. You mean to tell me Danny Williams is down in Vegas with a bunch of 13-year-old Beliebers? Steve McGarrett: Uh-huh. Lou Grover: Oh, man, I wish I could go down there and see that. Steve McGarrett: Well, you know what, I tried. I checked Grace's Instagram, but she's got all her dad's buddies blocked. So I couldn't see any pictures. Lou Grover: Well, what the hell you think we got a crime lab for? You should get a techie right on that. Otherwise, Williams is gonna skate from this scot-free. Steve McGarrett: You know what? I'm gonna call Eric after breakfast. Lou Grover: That's right. Steve McGarrett: The minute I walk out of here, Lou Grover: That's right. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna call the kid. That's a good idea. Steve McGarrett: Why would your wife ask me that question? Lou Grover: Why the hell would the Red Sox sell Babe Ruth for $5,000? I don't know! Don't ask me to explain marriage to you. I just need to know you got my back. Steve McGarrett: Uh, yeah, of course. Lou Grover: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Of course I got your back. Lou Grover: All right. Thank you, thank you very much. (Steve picks up the check) Steve McGarrett: I got you, man. Lou Grover: What just happened? Did Steve McGarrett just pick up a check? Steve McGarrett: That's correct. Lou Grover: What, you win the Powerball or something? You feeling okay? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Lou Grover: I'm gonna call an ambulance. You don't look too good. Steve McGarrett: Oh, that's not necessary. You are forgetting something, though. Lou Grover: What? Steve McGarrett: You owe me 20 bucks. Lou Grover: For what? Steve McGarrett: The Bulls-Clippers game, last week. And frankly, Lou, I got to say I'm a little disappointed that I have to ask for it. Huh? Lou Grover: See, I'm sitting here thinking you just my man, so you're gonna buy me breakfast. That's all right. No, that's okay. Steve McGarrett: Hey, let me see that. (Steve grabs the 20 from Lou) Steve McGarrett: I am paying for breakfast. Thank you. Lou Grover: With my money. Steve McGarrett: No, correction, correction. This was your money. I won it in a bet. Now it's my money. You are welcome. See how that works? (Steve groans getting out of the booth) Lou Grover: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Thanks chef! Lou Grover: (sotto voce) cheapskate Lou Grover: (to Renee) You can do this, you're tougher than me, ask the kids! They both know I'm scared of you! Renee Grover: I love you so much. Lou Grover: I love you. Renee Grover: Baby, your heart is pounding. Lou Grover: Babe my heart's been pounding like that ever since I met you. Steve McGarrett: (to Barnes Jr. as he lies dying) You should have stayed in Philly. I'll give Lou Grover your regards. (Steve and Kono find Lou and Family walking back after dealing with the bad guys) Lou Grover: (joking) Sure, now you show up. Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Well, it looks like you got things under control. Lou Grover: (bragging) We managed. Kono Kalakaua: (to Agent Zagar as she walks him away) Let's go. (Lou sighs) Steve McGarrett: (serious) You all right? Lou Grover: I'm good, man. Steve McGarrett: Huh?! Lou Grover: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: (to Renee and the kids) Kids, you all right? Everybody all right? Rene Grover: Yes. Thank you. Will Grover: Yeah. Lou Grover: Hey, listen.. What about Barnes? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you don't have to worry about Barnes. Never again. Lou Grover: You my man, you know that? Steve McGarrett: (mock humbly) I know. Lou Grover: Come here. (Steve and Will hug) Lou Grover: Thank you. Trivia * Scott Caan, Masi Oka and Jorge Garcia were credited, but didn't appear. * Mark Valley and Chi McBride previousley worked together on the show, Human Target * The mug shot for Sean Darius, Grover's undercover alias, shows he was booked on 5/25/1989 with a number of A 74885. Darius' Social Security number is 925-59-7336. His manufactured criminal record shows he was arrested for criminal assault, manslaughter and armed robbery. His Pennsylvania driver's license number was 60 231 19F * Wailana Coffee House sadly closed in 2018 after 48 years |- |Frank Zagar |Mark Valley |Special Agent |- |Ona |Terry Cablinga |A man who appears in the episode. |- |SAC James Holland |Michael Cowell |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Paul Kheel |Jason Carbone |A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)